


Games

by GirlOfHope



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Romance, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 00:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7337050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlOfHope/pseuds/GirlOfHope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christian always lost at paper, scissors, rock against AJ, but maybe he could beat her at a coin toss?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Games

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on FanFiction.net

"Beat you again!" AJ slammed her fist onto Christian's fingers, causing him to wince from pain.

"Ouch!" He wined, rubbing the two fingers with his other hand. Christian had lost another game of rock, paper, scissors with AJ; once again having to buy her another ten comic books she didn't already own (if that was even possible).

Their friendship seemed like one for the ages, Christian from one generation, AJ from the next. She had been flustered by his stardom when they first met, and Christian had found something about her girly, and yet tomboyish, ways cute. She was just an energy that was filled with positivity even around all of the negatives she had faced in her life. Nothing seemed to have damped her spirit, not when Daniel, Punk, Kane, Cena and Dolph broke her heart, or when she had lost her WWE Diva's title to Paige the first time the night after a dominating match at Wrestlemania; not even when her best friend, Kaitlyn, had left the WWE to pursue personal interests. The more he thought about it, the more Christian realised he was more constant in AJ's life that he one initially thought.

Not that he minded the fact that was plainly obvious to probably every single person on the planet. He liked AJ's company, maybe a little more than other people would have felt appropriate. He had no problem with the age gap, and he didn't care who did; they were friends, and unfortunately for Christian, no more than that.

"Okay, we'll get your stupid comics." AJ looked offended at the remark.

"They are not stupid, they're light reading for the purpose of entertainment that many people with great imaginations can truly enjoy!" AJ smirked as Christian rolled his eyes. It was the comeback he never replied to, mostly because he liked seeing AJ be excited when she picked out what she wanted, how she would bite the left side of her bottom lip as the material grew more appealing to her mind. Her emotions showed on her face as she would read, even if she didn't know the habit appeared.

AJ had raced to the car with her phone in her hands, she had taken off her low cut, dainty black converse and sat in the front passenger seat with her knees up to her chest. She was playing some game on her phone, and looking frustrated as she went on with it. Christian started the cars lowly rolling out of AJ's driveway as he had so many times before, it also wasn't an uncommon thing for the pair to be at each other's homes, especially since Christian lived in Florida after moving several years back. And if they weren't at one of their homes, they usually were with Edge, Beth and their baby girl Lyric. Christian almost envied Edge having a wife and child, but he was a constant in all of their lives, so he saw Lyric when she cried or would smile up at him. She even starting teething, he knew because she bit his finger and it actually caused some pain.

"I hate Candy Crush so much!" AJ exclaimed as she threw her head onto the headrest on the seat.

"Then why do you play it?" Christian queried, his eyes shifting between her and the road for a few moments.

"Because it passes time, time that I could be spending picking out what comics I want!" Christian's lips parted and one side turned upward.

"You always want to go shopping for comics or games when we hang out lately? Mind telling me why?" AJ's phone clicked on standby mode as she lowered it into her lap.

"You are the only person who will actually do that stuff with me; and you don't whine too much." She started to giggle at the last part. He tried to not complain about it, but she was spending his money a lot because she always knew what move he was going to use in their rock, paper, scissors games. Hence the reason she always had beaten him.

"Funny," he quipped. The shopping center she loved going to wasn't far from her home, but she and Christian both hated walking home with what they had brought during these shopping sessions; it was a mistake they only made once.

"Go pick them out," AJ squealed, hugged Christian then skipped her way over to various stands. She looked at both action figures and comics alike. One teenager, a male with shaggy red hair, smirked at Christian and then at AJ.

"Girl's excited 'bout comics? Lucky man." The teen walked off, and Christian narrowed his eyes momentarily. AJ wasn't his, and the thought of that would sometimes upset him. Then again, AJ looked like she still could have been a teen, maybe it was for the best that they were only friends.

Somehow, AJ had spent a whole two hours in the small store trying to pick out comics she didn't have and thought would be interesting. She ended up with three Flashpoint comics (The Flash, Green Lantern and Superman), three other Superman comics, and four Batman comics (two about two former Robins, Jason Todd and Time Drake). Christian never understood her fascination with comic books, but he also never tried to read one. Yes he had seen a few Batman movies and he enjoyed the show Smallville, but he never tried to read the original literature the characters came from.

After paying for her ten comics, Christian thought of an interesting idea. He produced a coin from his wallet before he stuffed it into his back pocket. The duo walked to Christian's car, Christian leaning on the front passenger door as AJ placed her bag in the backseat of the car. A smirk appeared on Christian's face when she shut the door.

"Up for another round?" He asked, the coin moving around in his closed fist. AJ held out her hand as if to start with a game of rock, paper, scissors but Christian held onto her fingers to stop her. "No, a different game."

"Alright, what game?" AJ asked, her curiosity peeking at her friend changing their tradition. Christian held his palm out in front of him, AJ seeing a coin placed in the center.

"I think this will be more fair than that silly game we usually play," Christian stated as he positioned the coin on his fist with his thumb ready to flick it up.

"Because you always lose?" AJ laughed, Christian's nostrils flicked up for a split second before tossing the coin in the air.

"Call it!"

"Tails!" AJ said without thinking. The coin landed into Christian's palm, before he moved the coin to the top of his let forearm. His hand moved slowly to reveal the answer.

"Aw, come on!" AJ groaned, seeing that the coin had landed on the 'Heads' side. She huffed before looking up to her friend's face. "What do you want to do?"

"Well, I figured we could go out for dinner tonight." It almost seemed casual, if his smirk hadn't given away what it meant for him.

"Um, well we have always agreed that the winner gets their way." AJ climbed I to her seat when Christian opened the door for her. The car ride was silent, awkward even. When Christian pulled into AJ's driveway she smile at him, reaching behind her to grab her comics.

"What time are you going pick me up?" She now stood outside the car, the window rolled down.

"Seven." Bit said their goodbyes. AJ had trouble picking out an outfit, before she finally settled on a white dress, with a gold chain and a pair of her black converse (why change the trend?). Christian, inadvertently, ended up with a similar style, a white button up shirt, black wash jeans and a simple pair black converse (the only pair he owned that AJ had given him for a birthday the year before).

To say he was nervous seemed like an understatement, suddenly he felt like he was on his first date again, except this time it wasn't his dad driving his date to the movies. Now he was a grown man, who nearly sunk to the ground when he a aw the sight of AJ when she opened her door. Both agreed on having Italian that night, and by the end of the meals, and laughing until they felt very sick, they were over the intial awkwardness of the situation. Christian held his hand on the small of AJ's back as they walked back to his car.

"I gotta tell you something." Christian started. The two were in AJ kitchen, sipping from their respective water bottles. AJ sat on her clean bench, while Christian leaned on it right beside her. Even with AJ sitting, she was still shorter than Christian.

"What's up? Apart from having a great night." She went to take a sip of her water when Christian producing the same coin from his pocket that had made them go on the date stopped the action.

"Take a closer look at it." He handed it to her. The dim light that was in her kitchen made it harder to inspect at first, but the realisation hit her hard when the truth dawned on her.

"You cheater!" She exclaimed, clasping a hand over her mouth before she removed it. "You used a one sided coin!"

Christian laughed. He had picked that coin out from a joke store he and Edge had gone to a few years back. He was thankful that day that he had that coin on him. AJ had been the perfect person to use it on.

"Hey, you said so yourself, we had a great night." Christian countered, raising his eyebrows and his hands went to chest height in front of him. AJ slammed the coin onto the bench, grabbed Christian by his shirt and pressed her lips to his softly.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a cute one shot I did a while ago, and I thought I'd post it on here.


End file.
